Red and Pink Ranger Family Party
by albertalburo567
Summary: Tommy and Katherine (Zeo) invited the Red and Pink Rangers like Jason and Kimberly (Mighty Morphin), TJ and Cassie (Turbo), Leo and Karone (Lost Galaxy), Carter and Dana (Lightspeed Rescue), Wes and Jen (Time Force) including their children for a party.


In 2011 at Reefside in California, Tommy Oliver and Katherine Oliver as Zeo Power Rangers offered a party of the past Red and Pink Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Time Force. Tommy got the invitations for the rangers. Tony and Kathy, the children of Tommy and Katherine are playing computer games at their room.

(The Invitation says)

 _Dear all Red and Pink Ranger Families, you are invited to come to my house for a party. All Red and Pink Rangers are all invited including your children. Come to my house exactly on 7:00 at night or before 7._

Tommy and Katherine invited:

Jason/Kimberly (Mighty Morphin)

TJ/Cassie (Turbo)

Leo/Karone (Lost Galaxy)

Carter/Dana (Lightspeed Rescue)

Wes/Jen (Time Force)

Katherine said "Tommy what will we do for a party?"

Tommy said "It's a Red and Pink Ranger Family Party and the Red and Pink Rangers are invited including their children."

Tony Oliver said to Tommy "Dad, what will happen today?"

Tommy said "I invited the Red and Pink Ranger Parents to come to my house and together with their children.

Kathy said "Does that mean both Jason and Kimberly are coming?"

Katherine said "Yes."

Tony said "And also Jerry, Jay, Kaitlin and Kindra too?"

Tommy said "Your best friends will be here. They'll be here at 7:00 at night."

Tony said "Who are the Red and Pink Rangers? Since I know Jason and Kimberly."

Tommy said "TJ, Cassie, Leo, Karone, Carter, Dana, Wes and Jen are coming here."

Tommy and Katherine prepared food for the party and decorations.

 **5:00 PM**

Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Ann H. Scott, as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were the first ones to arrive including their four children Jerry, Jay, Kaitlin and Kindra. Also TJ and Cassie, the Turbo Rangers arrived too, together with their son LJ Johnson.

 **6:00 PM**

Leo and Karone, the Lost Galaxy Rangers arrived together with their son, Lex Corbett. Also Carter and Dana, the Lightspeed Rangers arrived, together with their children Wilbur and Angela Grayson.

 **6:30 PM**

Wes and Jen, the Time Force Rangers arrived together with their son James Collins.

 **7:00 PM**

Everyone ate dinner as Red and Pink Ranger families.

Jason said "Tommy, this is a very nice party."

Kimberly said "And also awesome."

Tommy said "How did you know?"

Jerry Scott said "It's because Mom and Dad knew about the Red and Pink Families.

TJ said "Tommy, the food that you cook was good."

Leo said "It is also tasty."

Carter said "And also delicious."

Jen said "I never seen the food that they cook before."

Wes said "Me too."

Tommy said "Did everyone have their own morphers?"

Every ranger raised their morphers up.

Tommy said "It's a good thing because you needed it in case of an emergency."

Jason said "Tommy, remember that Kimberly broke up with you and now she's my current wife."

Tommy said "Yes I remember when she had feelings for you Jason and it's a good thing that I'm with Katherine."

Kimberly said "It's because I had a crush on Jason a long time ago last 1993 and now we have four children."

Tommy said "I only have to children."

Carter said "Me too."

TJ said "I met Cassie on a bus when we were about to go to Angel Grove. Both of us are also Tommy and Katherine's successors. I fell in love with Cassie when I hang out with her all the time."

Cassie said "And we got married in 1999 and have one son."

Leo said "When Karone/Astronema turned to the good side; she decided to become a Power Ranger. I fell in love with Karone when we hang out the park."

Karone said "And we got married in 2000 and have one son."

Carter said "In Mariner Bay, I rescued a child from the fire and when Dana appeared as a Paramedic, I fell in love with Dana."

Dana said "And we got married in 2001 and have two children."

Jen said "I came from the year 3000 and travelled back in 2001. I also hang out with Wes Collins."

Wes said "And then we fell in love with each other."

Jen said "We were married in 2002 and have one son."

Tommy said "I just learn a fact about Red and Pink Rangers."

The Red and Pink Rangers faced each other in a shocked way.

Tommy said "Red and Pink Rangers can easily fall in love with each other."

Jason said "In fact I also learned that. Because Kimberly and I studied a fact about ourselves."

Kimberly said "And that's the reason why I fell in love with Jason."

Tommy said "Zordon also told me that Red and Pink Powers can only go to those who are easily got romantically involved."

Tony said "Dad, if I become the Red Ranger, is it possible for me to fall in love with a Pink Ranger."

Tommy said "Yes it is and it's a true fact. The only Red and Pink Rangers that can easily fall in love with each other are the Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Operation Overdrive and the future Red and Pink Rangers."

TJ said "Tommy's right."

Leo said "I agree."

Carter said "So do I."

Jen said "And It is true."

Jerry Scott said "People are commenting about my parents like: First Power Rangers to have Children."

Tony Oliver said "First Rangers to get married."

LJ Johnson said "Married Astronauts."

Lex Corbett said "Red Ranger marries former Villainess."

Wilbur Grayson said "Fire Fighter marries a Doctor."

James Collins said "Present Man marries future Woman."

Tommy said "I even knew that people are commenting about us and it's because we are Red and Pink Rangers."

Katherine said "Also a long time ago before I fall in love with Tommy I can shape shift into a cat."

Everyone was chatting and they had a fun party.

 **THE END**


End file.
